phibunsongkhrams_world_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
AgentJobo
Ignore --> jobo is the tallest and henchest man and gets all the ladies The Beginnings AgentJobo or commonly referred to as Jobo is the head-Vice Chairman for the World Conquest group and discord. Jobo has been apart of World Conquest since August of 2017 when he joined Phibunsongkhram in his journey only about half a month after the project started. During this time, not much is known as all the information given is posts by Phibun himself on who Jobo is. During these early years. Jobo had worked alongside Phibun in the development of the game so the first version of the game could come out by October of 2017. During this time, he served as the Vice-Chairman and was usually meant to help out on mainly staff and rank related issues Early 2018, and the first reforms By early 2018, there were several thousand players who had joined the group, and by this point in time, Jobo had done many reforms to the staff and to the community. During this time as well, many would say this would be the beginning of his "Reign" as Phibun was not coming on as much, mainly focusing on creating The Deluxe Version. As a result, Jobo had taken command of most server functions for the discord server and the group. During this short time in the Bsam period, Jobo would enact several staff reforms in an attempt to increase the number of moderators and other high ranking positions who would be on the server for better safety, and making sure that it would be a bit more lenient as for there would be more people to join. After plenty of reforms, and with the release of the new Deluxe and with the ever-increasing number of players, Jobo had become stagnant in terms of his contribution during the months of March through June as he took a break to focus on other things, including development. It was not long until the supposed "Penguin Revolution" would occur. After this Jobo would have to come back to the server and soon after was forced really to make staff reforms, making it much more difficult for people to become staff on the server. Also during this time several "Staff Purges" as the community would call them would cause many high ranking staff members to lose their position as attempts of getting rid of any possible people who would want to start another raid. As for the rest of the people, the server it's self would remain neutral, as more rules and policies being added constantly, the group had reached 10k members by this point. Late 2019, and the Nova-Oerip Raid Throughout late 2019 from late June to September, Staff reforms would continue, but mainly from this point, many of them would not be of much note. But in August the Nova-Oerip Raid hit the server hard and forced Jobo to make reforms making it much harder to become staff, forcing players to go through a processing status before they become a full-on moderator or Pre-Moderator. Forsakes and all, this time was full of the reforms and the officiality of the Server changing, hopefully in a good way. The Future The Future of World Conquest is a very Uncertain One. Jobo has been reforming a lot, making his power seem much more dictatorial than it actually is. With most of this, Jobo and the Server as a whole are facing a battle of different ideologies and different people. The Future may be uncertain, but for Jobo, he will hope that 2020 will be a year of growth and progress.